The present disclosure generally relates to a seat support assembly, and more particularly relates to a seat support assembly having a spacer member complementarily received in a laterally extending cross member.
The forward edge portion of a vehicle seat is sometimes supported on a laterally extending cross member, which can be formed of a stamped steel construction. Outer lateral ends of the cross member (or members) typically extend to longitudinally extending sill members and are sometimes directly connected to the longitudinally extending sill members. While these laterally extending cross members can provide adequate anti-submarining and cushion support to the supported vehicle seat, there can be a lack of foot space for ingress/egress adjacent the supported vehicle seat, particularly when the supported vehicle seat is in the rear of a vehicle (e.g., a second row vehicle seat).